darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Stats
Combat Stats (or simply stats or bonuses) are bonuses found in the Worn Equipment section of the interface which are determined by a player's equipment and skills. Combat bonuses are split into two categories: Offensive Stats and Defensive Stats. All main- and off-hand weapon bonuses are found in the Offensive Stats section and all armour bonuses are found in the Defensive Stats section. All armour and weapons give a value for each bonus, with the strongest equipment giving the highest bonuses. Equipment bonuses are highly important to certain aspects of RuneScape such as player killing in Wilderness and fighting in the Duel Arena. Offensive stats A player's offensive stats determine how the player will attack in combat. *''Damage'' - Determines the maximum damage dealt with each hit. A player's Strength, Ranged and Magic contribute to damage, as does some armour and jewellery. *''Accuracy'' - Determines the chance to land a successful hit. A player's Attack, Ranged, and Magic contribute to accuracy. *''Type'' - Specifies the weapon's attack type. Available types are stabbing, slashing, and crushing for melee; arrows, bolts, and thrown for ranged; and air, water, earth, and fire for magic. *''Speed'' - Determines the rate at which one will attack a foe. Available speeds are 'Slowest', 'Slow', 'Average', 'Fast', and 'Fastest'. See Attack speed. Note: In general, a weapon's damage is a function of its tier (usually its required level to wield) and its speed - slower weapons have higher damage. (Its accuracy is a function of its tier only.) If the damage is adjusted for speed - such as when calculating ability damage, though this also applies to autoattacks - weapons of the same tier have the same damage. This means, in general, a higher tier weapon is always more effective than a lower tier one, with higher damage output over time and higher accuracy. The difference between weapons of the same tier is minor, usually coming down to attack type, aesthetics, cost, practicality, or other bonuses (e.g. prayer bonus) and special attacks. Of course, some weapons have special effects or attacks to make them more desirable. This effect (weapons of the same tier having the same averaged damage over time) applies in all combat modes (full manual, revolution, momentum, and legacy) - though not necessarily when comparing two different combat modes. Defensive stats A player's defensive stats determine their character's endurance. * Armour rating - Determines the chance to block an enemy attack. A player's Defence level contributes to their armour rating. * Life Bonus - The amount of life points that is added to a player's base life points. Life bonus is only found on certain high-level armour. * Style Bonus - A modifier that affects how your armour rating is used against magic attacks, melee attacks, and ranged attacks, according to the combat triangle. It is influenced by the combat class of worn armour. * Prayer Bonus - Determines the rate at which prayer points are drained. The higher a player's prayer bonus is, the slower the drain. See Prayer#Prayer bonus. * Damage reduction - Reduces damage received by the shown percentage. The reduction is determined by a player's Defence level and their worn armour. There are two different percentages, one against monsters and the other against players. Hit and block chance Formulae The bonuses on nearly all equipment in the game are derived via formula, and thus one can determine the bonuses of any item, whether it exists or not. The tier variable is the level of the item. As an example, the rune dagger requires 50 Attack and is tier 50. The bonuses for armour of many tiers can be found here. Stats Accuracy * Accuracy bonus from Attack/Ranged/Magic: \frac{L^3}{1250} + 4L + 40 where L is your level in the respective skill Armour * Armour bonus from Defence level: \frac{D^3}{1250} + 4D + 40 Damage Where L is your level in the respective skill (Strength, Ranged, or Magic): * Damage bonus from skill (main-hand weapon, Fastest speed): 2.5L * Damage bonus from skill (main-hand weapon, Fast speed): 3.125L * Damage bonus from skill (main-hand weapon, Average speed): 3.75L * Damage bonus from skill (off-hand weapon, Fastest speed): 1.25L * Damage bonus from skill (off-hand weapon, Fast speed): 1.5625L * Damage bonus from skill (off-hand weapon, Average speed): 1.875L * Damage bonus from skill (two-hand weapon, Fastest speed): 3.75L * Damage bonus from skill (two-hand weapon, Fast speed): 4.6875L * Damage bonus from skill (two-hand weapon, Average speed): 5.625L Weapons Accuracy * Accuracy: \Bigl\lfloor 2.5 \times (\frac{t^3}{1250} + 4t + 40) \Bigr\rfloor t is the weapon's tier; in most cases, this is the level required to wield it. Damage Where t is the weapon's tier: * Damage (ammunition): \lfloor 9.6t \rfloor * Damage (main-hand, Fastest speed): \lfloor 9.6t \rfloor * Damage (main-hand, Fast speed): \lfloor 12.25t \rfloor * Damage (main-hand, Average speed): \lfloor 14.9t \rfloor * Damage (off-hand, Fastest speed): 4.8t * Damage (off-hand, Fast speed): 6.125t * Damage (off-hand, Average speed): 7.45t * Damage (two-handed, Fastest speed): 14.4t * Damage (two-handed, Fast speed): 18.375t * Damage (two-handed, Average speed): 22.35t * Damage (shieldbow, Average speed): 5.3t * Damage (shortbow, Fast speed): 8.775t * Damage (two-handed crossbow, Average speed): 12.75t Armour (Medium helms, chainbodies, and square shields are calculated using a tier two levels below; to demonstrate, the dragon chainbody is calculated at tier 58.) Armour bonus These formulas are for Tank armour and PvP armour. If calculating Power armour, subtract 5 tiers; if calculating Hybrid armour, subtract 15 tiers. * Base: f(t) = 2.5 \times (\frac{t^3}{1250} + 4t + 40) t is the armour's tier; in most cases, this is the level required to equip it. * Head: f(t) \times 0.2 * Body: f(t) \times 0.23 * Legs: f(t) \times 0.22 * Shield: f(t) \times 0.2 * Gloves: f(t) \times 0.05 * Boots: f(t) \times 0.05 * Cape: f(t) \times 0.03 * Ring: f(t) \times 0.02 Life bonus Note that Life bonus is only found on shields at tiers 70 and above, or Tank armour at tiers 80 and above in the head, body, and leg slots. Where t is the armour's tier: * Head: (t - 69) \times 20 * Body: (t - 69) \times 40 * Legs: (t - 69) \times 30 * Shield: (t - 69) \times 35 Damage bonus Only Power armour and PvP armour have a Strength, Ranged, or Magic bonus. Where t is the armour's tier: * Head: t \times 0.25 * Body: t \times 0.375 * Legs: t \times 0.3125 * Gloves: t \times 0.15625 * Boots: t \times 0.15625 Trivia *There was a rest glitch found by resting and then opening up the Equipment Stats interface. This could cause you to stand up but your character still rested in the Equipment Stats interface. It was first noticed on 23 November 2010 and it was patched after the release of the Evolution of Combat. *When the Evolution of Combat was first released, the armour rating of most equipment varied linearly with level requirement, equal to S*L where L is the level requirement and S is the slot factor (S=20 for helm/shields, 23 for bodies, 22 for legs, 5 for gloves/boots and 3 for capes). fi:Combat Stats